


Theo and Liam -  Secret Relationship

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Love, Secret Relationship, haha - Freeform, mason finds out about Liam and Theo, poor nolan, so does nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Basically what the title says.





	Theo and Liam -  Secret Relationship

**...A Few Weeks After The hunters Were Defeated...**

Liam and Mason were best friends. Everyone knew that. Everyone also knew that Mason was into dudes and most people were okay with that. Liam was definitely okay with Mason being gay. It basically had no effect on their friendship. Of course, it did bug him when he was always checking out guys on the La Crosse field. But it's just how their friendship worked; they told each other everything. But, recently, it hasn't been so simple. Liam had a few things he didn't tell Mason to protect him and it was sort of just part of growing up. They didn't have time to tell each other everything.

Besides, Mason had Corey to talk to now. But there was one big, fat secret that Liam was not only keeping from Mason but everyone else, including the rest of the pack and his parents. There was one other person who was in on the secret though and that was Theo Raeken. And as far as Liam knew, no one suspected a thing yet.

They didn't question that times they showed up at meetings together or even when they showed up late. Of course, that was to be expected since Theo was living in Liam's home now and Liam wasn't allowed to drive because he got major road rage.

There was the time they literally stumbled out of the janitor's closet in the hospital right in front of Mason, Corey, and Scott. They were right in the middle of a make-out session but they all just thought that Liam was trying to kill Theo again and had to peel them off of each other. He was definitely _not_ trying to kill Theo but they went along with it conveniently.

They both agreed to keep what was going on between them a secret. It all just happened so fast and they weren't ready for the others to know. It's not like anyone would have a problem with Liam being gay. It was because it was Theo. Everyone hated Theo. And Theo knew it very well. He didn't want to burden Liam with that kind of pressure so he insisted they didn't tell anyone for Liam's sake. He even tried to remind Liam what an awful person he was to try and get him to come to his senses but it ended up being ineffective because Liam still sneaks into his room some nights. They still share kisses. They still fool around behind everyone's backs.

But it couldn't be like that forever, they both knew. Either they would have to call it quits or tell everyone what was happening between them. They honestly didn't want to do either. Not yet anyway.

**...**

Liam sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, Corey and Mason sat across from him. Nolan was in a chair and Theo sat directly behind Liam on the couch with a hand on his shoulder that he would ever-so-casually stroke with his thumb. Liam texted Scott while the other boys chatted until they had a brief video conference with the Alpha. This was how it always happened nowadays.

They'd video chat with Scott and sometimes other pack members. Stiles would usually be there too but he always made things painfully awkward for Liam and Theo when he'd bring up Theo's past or interrogate him. He still thought of him as a bad guy. But Stiles wasn't the only one. Basically, everyone else did. Except for Nolan. Of course, Nolan endured his share too since he used to be a hunter. Theo always stuck up for Nolan since the boy didn't seem to have the guts to do so himself.

However, this time, it was just Scott and Scott seemed to have at least a small ounce of trust in Theo. Or at least he trusted his Beta. But Theo was still sure that Scott would be pissed to find out he and Liam were secretly seeing each other.

Once the meeting was over, they decided to watch a movie. The three other boys laid directly in front of the TV with couch pillows propping up their heads. Liam leaned against Theo's legs and let the older boy run his fingers through his hair. Niether of them wanted to stay there but if they were to leave, they might look suspicious. For some odd reason, Mason had the TV volume way louder than it needed to be. But it proved to be an advantage for Theo. He was able to steal a kiss and no one looked back at them.

Liam turned and glared. "Dude..." He was about to get after him for doing that in front of his friends but... he realized that he didn't care. They smiled and leaned in pressing their lips together in a very sweet, romantic moment. Unfortunately, Nolan happened to glance back at them right then but he stayed silent and faced the TV.

Now Liam and Theo's secret wasn't just Liam and Theo's.

**...**

During lunch, Nolan and Mason were having a chat with Scott on the phone. He was in need of an extra hand to help him take care of some supernatural things he and Malia had run into. "It took some convincing but Malia agrees. We want to ask Theo to come spend the rest of year helping us. I just wanted to get your guys' though on if he was stable enough."

For the first time ever, Nolan spoke up very quickly. "I don't think you should ask him."

"Well, why not? Is he being suspicious?"

"Well, no..."

"Then why?"

Mason looked at Nolan like he was crazy. "Yeah. Nolan, why?"

"I just..." Nolan's face turned slightly red. "I don't think he'll say yes."

Scott sighed. "He still doesn't really want to help, does he?"

"Mm. No it's not that..."

"Well, then, Nolan, what is it?"

"I just don't think he wants to leave Beacon Hills... quite yet," Nolan bit his lip and looked down at his fidgeting hands.

"What's in Beacon Hills that he just can't leave behind-"

"Are you guys talking to Scott?" Liam asked appearing behind him suddenly.

"Hey, Liam," said Scott. "Anyways, you were saying Nolan.

Nolan looked up at Liam and seemed to choke on his words. "Uh. Nothing. I gotta go." And then he vanished before anyone could question him.

Liam shrugged. "Wonder what got into him?" And then he left to get in the lunch line.

Mason thought over the situation very carefully before saying to Scott, "I think Nolan knows something about Theo."

"Yeah," said Scott. "No kidding. Do you think you can handle it?"

Mason watched Liam dish up his lunch tray and wondered why he could've possibly been so late to lunch. "Yeah," he said. Maybe it had something to do with Theo. "I can take care of it. I'll get back to you soon, Scott."

**...**

 

Mason had convinced Liam to hang out just the two of them one night, no Corey, no Theo or Nolan. Just them. What Liam didn't know was that he was going to get interrogated. "So, Liam," said Mason wanting to cut right to the chase. "What's going on with Theo?"

"Uh..." Liam shrugged. "I mean... he's Theo."

"I know that," said Mason. "But what about you and Theo?"

Liam looked at the floor and thought for a moment. "Oh. I see what this is."

"You do?"

Liam set down his video game controller and looked Mason in the eye. "Look. Theo is in no way a replacement best friend, OK? I think it's just that now you have Corey and Theo lives across the hall now so we're pretty close."

"Uh huh, how close?" Mason probed.

"Uh... pretty close I guess."

"Like what kind of close?" Mason asked. "Do you guys play video games and like fart in front of each other all the time or do you guys engage in various illegal activities together when no one else is watching?"

"Um..." Liam eyed him suspiciously. "Neither."

"Liam, I'm here to help you, OK?" said Mason. "If Theo has corrupted you in anyway, please tell me so I can save you-"

"Where the hell did this come from, Mase?"

"Nolan knows something, OK? He knows something about you and Theo and it just bugs me that he knows and I don't!" said Mason. "Besides, Scott needs to know if he can trust Theo and if he's busy corrupting you then I would think not."

Liam stared at Mason blankly. "...how did Nolan find out?"

Mason raised his eyebrows. "Find out what, exactly?"

Liam rolled his eyes and looked off into the distance. "Most of the time we're really careful. I just don't..." Liam's pulled out his phone and sent Theo a text.

**...**

Theo slammed Nolan up against the hard brick wall with his eyes glowing yellow. "What did you see?!"

"Nothing. Nothing! I swear!" the poor boy cried trying to pry Theo off of him.

"I call bullshit."

"I didn't see..." Nolan lied. "I didn't see anything."

"Tell me, what you saw," said Theo more threateningly.

Nolan struggled for breath and swatted at his hands before Theo finally let him go so he could catch his breath. "I saw... you... and Liam..." he said between breathes.

"You saw me and Liam what?"

Nolan looked Theo in the eyes. "Kissing."

Theo rolled his eyes and called Liam. "Yeah. No. The cats out of the bag."

**...**

Liam took a deep breath. "OK. Mason, this might come as a shock to you but... Theo is gay." Liam didn't know why that was the route he took. He was just pricrastinating.

Mason hugged his knees while he sat and listened. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Right..." said Liam. "So Theo's gay and... I like Theo..."

"Like... like like?" Mason questioned.

Liam shook his head. "No. Actually, I love him."

"Oh... like... love love?"

Liam shrugged. "Sometimes, it's love-hate but that not the point. The point is that we've been seeing each other secretly for the past few weeks because... well, we all know how everyone feels about Theo."

"Oh..." said Mason.

"Just... let me talk to Scott and the others about it, alright?"

Mason let out probably the biggest sigh of relief Liam had ever seen. "Dude, I didn't think that you'd ever figure it out." Liam chuckled. "And Theo Raeken, of all people." Mason bit his lip and thought about it for a moment. "He's probably the hottest reformed psychopathic murder there is out there."

Liam chuckled some more. "He is hot."

"Damn, don't tell Corey I said that," said Mason.

Liam smiled. "Um... thanks for being cool about it."

"It all makes sense now though," said Mason. "I mean, you guys are so obvious once you point it out."

**...**

So eventually, Liam would have to tell everyone else. He'd probably start with his parents since they really needed to know that he was sleeping with the boy across the hall half the time. Then he'd eventually fess up to Scott about it along with the rest of the pack. And everyone would take it surprisingly well.

It was honestly, the hardest for Theo because he expected the worst reactions possible but even Stiles gave them a begrudging congratulations. At the end of the day, Theo and Liam just wanted to be with each other. What other people knew about them or thought about them was just a distraction. What really mattered was how they felt when they were alone, with each other.


End file.
